


nightmare

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Fluffday [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter still has occasional nightmares about his fight with the vulture.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> kinda fluffy at the end. also my Tumblr wont work unless i use data :<

Peter tastes dust in his mouth, feels it scorching his lungs like the fire that surrounds him. Tons of broken concrete lay atop his mangled body as he cries for help. He’s crying, pleading for someone to help him.

No one answers.

He’s alone. He’s going to die. His voice is hoarse from screaming and his eyes are red from crying. 

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe.

Peter’s eyes shoot open, his heart is racing in his chest, his lungs feel crushed, he can’t breathe. He’s gasping for air, desperately trying to ground himself in this reality.

He looks around wildly, expecting to see broken concrete and raging fires.

Instead, it’s the endless darkness of his - and Tony’s - bedroom. The room is cold, but he’s buried underneath piles of blankets.

Tears are streaming down his face, hiccups bubble up his throat as he tries to stop himself from trembling.

He feels fidgety, shaky. He’s rocking himself back and forth as he tries to calm himself down.

Visions of that night play on repeat behind his eyelids, reminding him of his hubris, telling him of his misdeeds. The weight of an entire building on him and the painful heat of the fire surrounding him. The blood that leaked through his cuts and the blood that he choked up in the bathroom sink.

“Peter,” a calming voice says through the madness.

Peter shakes his head, “Make it stop. make it stop.”

“You’re okay,” the voice says, it wavers in its certainty, “Peter, listen to me, you’re going to be okay. It’s me, Tony.”

Peter’s mind pauses. It’s like he’s going through a factory reset.

“Tony?” Peter asks, looking for the older man in the darkness.

Tony breathes a small sigh of relief, “Yes, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

Peter sniffs and reaches to hug Tony through the darkness. They hold each other for a moment, trying to ground each other in the moment. 

“What happened, baby?” Tony asks, “Why were you so upset?”

Peter whispers, “I had a nightmare.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tony asks, rubbing circles in Peter’s back.

Peter says, “It was the night with the vulture when he-”

Peter cuts himself off with a choked sob.

“It’s okay,” Tony says, “it’s okay.”

“I thought I was going to die,” Peter says through hiccups, “and I was so  _ afraid _ , Tony. I didn’t know what to do. I felt so alone.”

“You  _ were  _ alone,” Tony says, there’s venom to it - toward himself. It’s not a secret that Tony hates himself for how he acted. Taking away Peter’s suit will probably remain one of Tony’s bigger regrets. He left Peter alone, no help, no one there with him in his corner. The very thing that he had sworn he’d never do.

“Tony,” Peter says with a sudden sternness, “it wasn’t your fault. I should’ve just listened to you, then none of that would’ve happened.”

“If  _ I  _ had just listened to  _ you  _ then none of it would’ve happened,” Tony counters.

Peter sniffs.

They stay wrapped up together, their heart rates slowing and their minds fogging with the blissful peace of sleepiness.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony smiles, “I love you too.”


End file.
